DWMA's Involvement With the Golden Witch
by Rika.Death94
Summary: Shinigami-sama sends a team to Rokkenjima, and Death the Kid finds out that his mother isn't all that he thought she was... Now Beatrice has to come to the DWMA to answer some 's to Shinigami himself. Rating may change in the future, so be warned! ;
1. Chapter 1

DWMA's Involvement with the Golden Witch

**Chapter 1**

The murders of Rokkenjima were always a mystery to the great Shinigami. He couldn't put a finger on who could've done such a thing. Even though the murders were unnatural, Shinigami still thought it was done by either human or kishin. He did think that a witch might of been the cause as well. Considering some, or most of these facts he wanted to find out for himself. He didn't want to involve only DWMA students, not even his own son. He called Stein, Sid, Marie, Spirit, and Azusa to a meeting to find out what happened in 1986 at Rakkenjima.

Stein had ideas, Sid and Marie heard stories about it, Azusa studied it but lost interest when even she couldn't find the answer, and Spirit only heard rumors about the island. First to say was Stein, which he preposed that it could really have been a kishin on the loose on the island, but had no evidence about it. Spirit said that fisherman found these bottles with letters in them, he went to the police to see them, and he also said that these letters were written by a "Maria Ushiromiya". After that he had nothing else. Azusa preposed that the Ushiromiya Head, Kinzo, was interested in black magic. Azusa also stated that Kinzo was in love with a witch. She didn't know the name of this particular witch, so she managed to dig very few facts about her.

Sid and Marie were next, and they had heard some good stories about this island, and it's survivor, Eva Ushiromiya. They had heard from various people who thought Eva herself was the culprit. However, Sid had prepared an appointment with Eva in private, so he had learned more about the witch so namely known as Beatrice. Shinigami stopped Sid at that name, so it was a witch, and the same witch who gave birth to Kid behind Kinzo's back. Beatrice caused these murders, but now there was definately no way he was sending Kid to Rokkenjima.

"My, now this is a problem. The DWMA must do everything we can to stop this Beatrice, before she wrecks more havoc somewhere else." Shinigami said right as Kid had connected to his mirror. Curious, Kid wanted to know who this Beatrice was, but he knew his father wasn't going to tell him. He shut off when Spirit caught him on the mirror. "Uh... Shinigami-sama, was Kid supposed to listen in on this meeting? Because I caught him before he cut his connection." Spirit asked. "WHAT~!" Shinigami hadn't sensed his mirror even connect, and he knew that Kid would try to find facts about Beatrice behind his back. He had no choice but to let Kid go on the trip now. Shinigami cut the meeting short, and went home to think things over.

Not to mention, sort things out with Kid. What a bother the Great Grim Reaper got into now. Sigh. Before he knew it he was in front of Gallows Manor, and still not ready to confront his own flesh and blood. Beatrice. Why did she cause the murders? What made her do such a thing? What did she have against Kinzo? For what reason did she have for it all? Shinigami was clueless. Even though Beatrice gave birth to Kid, she couldn't have done this all on her own. Even if she wanted to. Shinigami opened the manor doors, and saw Liz and Patty watching t.v. in the ever-symmetrical living room. But no Kid. Where was Kid?

He was about to ask when, "Chichiue," came from behind him. It was Kid, and he had a few books in the crook of his arm. As Shinigami thought, Kid was curious. "Uh, Kid, I understand that you're curious, but try to understand, never mind, let's finish this in your room." Shinigami said, walking up the stairs. Kid nodded, and followed his father to his room. Once they were inside, Shinigami locked the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kid heard the locks on the door click shut. Whatever this was about, it was a private endeavor. Shinigami looked at his son and wondered how the boy would take it. The Reaper sighed. "Kid," Shinigami started. Kid, eagar to find out something, looked up. "do you know who your mother is?" Kid, confused now, shook his head. "Well, I know you listened into the meeting. I know you also want to know more about the Golden Witch, but it could be dangerous. Even so... I will tell you everything about Beatrice, starting from the time I first started to pursue her." Kid nodded but he listened. "You see... It was during the great earthquake in Japan that I had heard of Beatrice. However, I never saw her. Soon, the Ushiromiya family made a come back from that terrible incident. Kinzo, the head then and now, spoke of how he had made a deal with a witch, and that sparked my interest."

Kid nodded as he struggled to absorb the information. "Beatrice knew that I was coming, and went to hide but I was too fast for her to do so. As soon as I had seen her, I fell in love. I was in a humanoid form, mind you. So I was sure she felt the same. She was the most ethreal woman I had ever laid my eyes on. The woman had long blonde hair that was always braided and put into a tight bun. Golden bangs fell over her eyebrows, while two loose strips strayed to the side of her face. Blues eyes on a perfectly sculted face. She always wore a victorian style dress. That in itself made it somewhat easy to find her. Much as I hate to say it, we fell from grace the day we met. I had noticed that Kinzo forcefully betrothed Beatrice. Beatrice didn't like this fact so she ran away from the man often. However, this invovled me helping her, and then we started dating behind Kinzo's back. Unfortunately, it led to a one night stand. Beatrice became pregnant," Shinigami looked at his son with slight regret in his eyes, "with you."

Kid stood wide-eyed, absorbing it all. He was this witch's son. He couldn't believe it. Then again, he had been using powers he couldn't understand. He wondered if they were his mother's power. They probably were. He stood silently as he understood every bit of information. He wanted to know. Everything. "Tell me whats been plaguing you, Chichi-ue." Kid wanted to know. He needed to know what his dad what up to now, so he could stay ahead of his game. It was nerve-racking. "Son, do you really want to know? I mean, it involves your mother." Kid blanched. Then the boy composed himself.

"Fine then. I will go on this mission." Kid replied. Shinigami saw it coming. So the Reaper countered, "No. You will not go. I forbid my own son going into something that may get you killed!" Kid retaliated. He would go on this trip no matter what. "I will! You can't stop me. Do what you find fit to punish me, but I will go! Whether you like it or not!" Shinigami couldn't help it. The fiery look in his son's eye couldn't keep Kid from going. Even if he wanted to, Shinigami just couldn't. Not even Reaper-Chopping his son into oblivion couldn't keep Kid from going. Shinigami sighed as he gave up. It was out of his hands. "All right, you can go, but I beg of you, do not get killed!" Shinigami all but ordered, "Furthermore, you can not, I repeat, **can NOT** take Liz and Patty with you. Do you understand?" Kid nodded. He'd have to do this on his own, but if he could see Beatrice then he could have a reunion with his mother. He couldn't wait so he asked when he could go. Shinigami, who didn't want him to go, told his son tomorrow.

Shinigami spent all night trying to connect to the Golden Witch, but he couldn't get through. In fact, he was about to give up until his mirror finally connected. _"Hello?"_ asked a woman's voice. It startled the Reaper out of his wits. He looked in the mirror and saw the same woman he had described to Kid a while ago. "Beatrice, it's you." Shinigami said amazed. He was glad that Spirit went home awhile ago, so he removed his skull mask and black cloak. There stood a humanoid Shinigami. He looked like an older version of Kid but the stripes on his head were complete. "You haven't changed. Not one bit." The woman, Beatrice, smiled, _"You haven't either, my darling Shinigami."_

_-Beatrice's Point of View-_

I sighed. Today's repeat of sacrifices tired me out, I was about to get in bed when I noticed her mirror was rippling. I knew who used mirrors for communication, my beloved one. Shinigami. I linked the mirrors together, and saw the cloaked figure. "Hello?" He looked startled and he turned around. _"Beatrice, it's you."_ he said. Amazement in his voice. He soon stripped himself of the mask and cloak, and there stood the man she loved. Stripes and everything. _"You haven't changed. Not one bit."_ I smiled before saying, "You haven't either, my darling Shinigami."

_"Reunion aside, I have pressing information to tell you. Our son, Death the Kid as I have named him, is coming to you. I wanted to tell you in case you didn't want to see the boy."_ I was surprised to say the least. Our son wanted to come to me. What with all the trouble that I was causing, but I didn't think he would. "Why? After all this time you kept him from me, he decides he wants to come and visit. Why didn't you stop him?" I asked angered. The Death God flinched. What was he to do? Kid rebelled against his wishes, no matter how much he reaper-chops the boy. _"I tried to. However the boy just didn't want to listen. I even tried to forbid him from going, but he said that he would no matter what was done to him as punishment."_ said the Reaper. I sighed. Then again, I did wish to see my child. "Alright, send him here. I will look after him, but you must tell him to stay in the woods or in the garden of the Ushiromiya manner out of sight until I find him." He nodded.

**Rika here! Sorry this came late, but I have had a severe case of writer's block, so until I am cured of it, I will post more. Now Kid, what have you learned today?**

**Kid: Well I have learned that my mother's name is beatrice, and that my father was in love with her after he searched for her. He was supposed to have killed her, but he did not have the heart to do such a thing.**

**Oh wow! I probably couldn't have done either.**

**Shinigami: Now you are just lying... I know that you'd be heartless enough to kill anyone.**

**-glares- killjoy!**

**Kid: /:-(**

**Anyway I don't own Soul Eater or Umineko no Naku Koro ni for they belong to their respective owners... Reviews wanted and FLAMES accepted!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_-Shinigami's Point of View-_

Beatrice had accepted. She would allow Kid to come and see her. I couldn't be bothered with how Kid will react when he finds out what Beatrice does for fun. Yet I doubted that Kid would forget about his mission. The boy was an early riser, and he was never later for an appointment with me, or anyone else for that matter. I sighed at the complete stubborness of my own son. He seems to not care about how he lived his life, well he did care, but he wasn't an immortal yet. I went home to tell him that Beatrice had allowed him to come and stay, but he was not allowed to be in sight of the Ushiromiya Family.

"Particular reason as to why father?" Kid asked. I know that Kid already knew the answer, but I told him anyway, "If anyone were to see you, then it could lead to conplications as to why you're on a private island. Besides, if Kinzo found out, he'd use you as a sacrifice for a witch summoning."

Kid looked puzzled at my answer. The boy himself knew that his own mother was a witch, so what other witch would Kinzo summon? "What I meant to say was, Kinzo would use you to summon Beatrice back from the dead." I answered Kid's silent question. Kid was shocked to say the least, but to figure out that his mother was dead was another shocker. I almost laughed at his confused face. "But Father, How am I supposed to visit a dead woman?" He asked. I sweatdropped at his question, and slapped a hand to my mask at his forgetfulness. "Need I remind you that your mother is a Witch?" I asked. Kid blushed at his show of stupidity, finding the ground a sight to behold. I chuckled at his innocence.

"Kid, the reason I said what I said was because Kinzo found out about your birth. He went after your mother, and killed her for cheating on him, swearing that if he ever saw you, he'd kill you on the spot." I explained, "You're a Shinigami, but you're not an immortal yet Kid. Understand that when you go to that island, you hide from the family and their servants. If they find you, then they will take you to Kinzo as soon as they catch you. Your life is in danger the moment you're left with Kinzo."

Kid was compelled now to stay out of sight. He understood the danger should the Ushiromiya Head or his servants see or find him. Then he remembered his mother being on that same island, "Would Mother come and save me, should I be caught by Kinzo, or his servants?" he asked. I wanted to answer his question, but to be honest, I did not know how Beatrice would handle her son being in danger. I just shugged my shoulders and shook my head. Kid gulped in small fear. "Don't worry your little head off, son, I am sure your mother would react to that. I highly doubt she'd let Kinzo get away with touching you." I said to quell the boy's fears. I sent Kid to bed, saying that he had a big day tomorrow. The young reaper did as he was told, and walked to his bedroom. As soon as Kid's light went out, I went to my own room to sort out the preparations for the boy's journey.

_-Beatrice's Point of View-_

I watched as my son and Shinigami converse over the finer points of my rules. Shinigami was right about every little detail. About how Kinzo found out, about how Kinzo killed me, and about how if Kinzo ever found Kid, he'd kill the boy without mercy. Not that I'd let him of course. Shinigami was right about how I would not let Kinzo get away with touching the boy. Speaking of Kid, I noticed that the boy looked exactly liked Shinigami, except that the stripes only went halfway across the boy's head. Same golden-amber eyes as well. However hearing that my child was not yet an Immortal made me make it more of a priority to find Kid before Kinzo does. I don't want to know how Kinzo would use the boy's life against me, to try and control me using Kid.

I can already vision the boy tied to a chair, gagged by a piece of clothe, and a knife to his vitals. Made me shudder in a way that I never thought possible.

"So, that's your son isn't it, Beato?" came the question of Lambdadelta, the witch of certainty. The lolita-wearing witch appeared in the chair to my left, eyeing the boy that was my son. Bernkastel appeared in the chair on my right, she too looked at my son. "He's a Shinigami, yet he's your son. Normally, the witch population would so no to such an upbringing, but because of your caliber, they don't bother trying to erase the boy's existence. Not only because of you, but also because of your husband." Bernkastel said calmly. I couldn't help but notice that she was right, yet no other witch would bother trying to kill my son. Two powerful existences kept the boy alive, and frankly they know that they would die by either one of us. Or both of us.

I smiled, "I dare them to even try. Shinigami was wise to keep Kid in Death City until the boy was old enough to protect himself. They wouldn't try to infiltrate that city without being notice by the Death God."

"True as that may sound but Medusa the Snake Witch was able to infiltrate Shibusen as a human nurse. Eruka the Frog Witch and the oldest Mizune sister also managed to get past Shinigami's senses as humans as well." Lambdadelta recalled, "Because witches have a new technique known as Soul Protect to keep them hidden from Shinigami and his academy staff and students."

"This was recent news as well." Bernkastel noted. I was shocked to say the least, to know that fellow witches created such a technique. I knew Medusa, and I wasn't too fond of her either. Especially since she was a mother as well. I was there when Crona was born into this world, and whenever I had the time, I observed Crona from a distance. I watched how Medusa treated the child, how she experimented on her own child, how she tried to make Crona kill human after human. It was horrible how she treated the child. Subject of Crona aside, she put her mind back on Medusa.

"Why did Medusa infiltrate Shibusen, I mean what was her goal in doing so?" I asked, feeling dumb in not keeping up with the witch grapevine. Medusa had to have had a reason, and I think I know what she was after. I needed confirmation first, lest I'd be wrong in the long run. "It was said that Medusa's goal was Asura, the world first Kishin." Bernkastel answered. _I knew it!_ I thought. Medusa was so simple-minded, and she made it easy to predict it too. In other words, her study of black blood. Thinking about it, how else was the Kishin supposed to revive. "Color me shocked..." I said sarcastically.

Lambdadelta and Bernkastel looked at me in mild surprise. "You sound as if you knew Medusa's intentions for a while." Lambdadelta noted.

"Because I did." I explained, "It started with her research in black blood."

Bernkastel looked at me with mild shock, "Black blood?"

"Yes, Black blood. Medusa's first experiment with said blood was with her own child, Crona. Before she put the black blood in her child, she melted down the Demon Sword and mixed it in with the blood. After that, she emptied Crona's body of the regular red blood, and replaced it with the Ragnarok-enhanced black blood. While Crona was growing, Medusa used Crona to kill several animals, to killing a black dragon, and later on making Crona kill humans." I explained, "My guess is that she used the black blood to revive Asura in the first place."

Lambdadelta was shocked to say the least, for she had seen the mal-nourished Crona many a time in the past. Bernkastel even lost her stoic look to her shock regardng Crona. Medusa was commiting crime upon crime in the witch world regardless of her goal to revive the Kishin. Coming back to the subject of Beato's child, I guess Medusa is the worst of the two witches.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_-Death the Kid's Point of View-_

I woke up bright and early the next day, got dressed, and made my way to the Death Room. There I would meet with my Father, and be sent to the place where my mother resides. Once there, my father was there to greet me, before I was to go, I was to tell my friends where I would be and share what farewells I had at the moment. Liz seemed tearful and did not want me to go. Patty tried to reassure her that I wasn't going to be gone long. Black*Star seemed to feel a bit disappointed at not having a training buddy, since I was the only one that could keep the ninja on his toes. Tsubaki seemed about as tearful as Liz, but she seemed to accept things in a calmer manner.

Maka and Soul simply wished me luck on my solo mission. With such, I thanked them and moved to go get on with my mission. By the time I got back to the Death Room, I was ready to go. As such, Shinigami had the portal ready, which I walked through only to end up in a forest. "Good luck, my son..." was the last thing I heard before the portal closed. However, before I could turn around, I heard voices, and they were coming closer.

"So Maria, If this meeting hadn't come about, what would you have been for Halloween?"

"Uu~! A witch!"

"Really... A witch?"

"Uu~!"

To escape the view of what I belived to be the Ushiromiya family members, I caught several snippets of either hushed or loud conversation. They past right by me, making me sure as hell glad that I wear alot of black. Not even the white of my outfit (and begrudgingly my hair) stood out in the stark darkness of the forest.

I also thanked my lucky stars that I followed Black*Star's advice at being a ninja, albeit without the screamed annoucement, I sneakily followed behind the family members to a garden. I stayed hidden in the trees, but even I could not help but admire the Ushiromiya gardens. They were made of beautifully colored roses, and not to mention it was symmetrical too. I couldn't celebrate that fact though for fear of being caught.

Now that I look more closely at the Ushiromiya family members, I note that alot of them are adults. They dressed distinctively too, what with the golden One-Winged Eagle decorating some part of their clothes.

"Uu~! This rose looks wierd." It came from the little girl.

Three others came to look at what the girl had found and note that one of the roses might've been attacked by the bugs a bit too much. The man in the green suit and glasses took something out of his pocket, and did something to the rose. I get the feeling he marked the rose for the girl. A few servants appeared here and there, and greeted the family with the utmost respect. I watched the house and its occupants until the storm hits, unaware of the golden butterfly quietly flying around me. 

_-Beatrice's Point of View-_

I watch over Kid as closely as I can, aware that he is quite adept at hiding in his surroundings. I had to get to him quickly, simply because Kinzo had too felt the shift in the atmosphere on the island. Meaning that Kinzo either knows about my son's arrival, or thinks I'm alive again. Regardless, Kid was top priority as of now, the first six sacrifaces of this new game could wait.

_-Death the Kid's Point of View-_

The storm seems to have moved in over the island rather quickly, making the forest I was hiding in even more darker to see through. The small group of four came back from what looked to be like a picnic. The girl seemed to look for something, before she alerted the other three.

"Uu~! My rose is gone! Maria's rose is gone! Uu~!" the girl, Maria, practically whined. The other three, to which I finally got to identify the spiky readhead in the white suit as Battler, the man in the green suit and glasses from earlier as George, and the young woman in the purple and red outfit as Jessica, came to see what young Maria was whining about. It was then that they had confirmed that the girl's rose was indeed missing.

"What are you four up too?" came a new voice, which I followed to a woman on top of the staircase. She had brownish-blond hair that reminded me of Liz, but sadly wasn't her. It came as a surprise when I found out she was Maria's mother, even more so when she last her temper and hit the poor child. The woman even yelled at her for, oddly enough to me, no apparent reason. George, Battler, and Jessica simply walked away when they realized they could not do a thing to help the child.

The woman, whose name I heard was Rosa, seemed to be trying to pull the child away from the roses. However, the sobbing child held strong, for she really wanted to find her rose. Rosa let go of the girl then saying, "Fine then, decide for yourself."

Then she walked off, hesitated a few paces away hands over her heart, then continued her path into the house. Maria simply sat there sobbing her eyes out. I felt sorry for the girl, and wanted to comfort the child, but I couldn't. I'd risk being seen by the servants if I did that. On the other hand, unnoticed to the girl, but visible to me was a golden butterfly. A few seconds later, a woman approached the girl, white umbrella hiding her identity.

Maria seemed to brighten at the woman's appearance when she saw her.

"Beatrice!"

The woman lifted the umbrella a bit, and the shadows revealed the woman my dad had described. Beatrice, my mother, looked at the girl and gave the girl a letter. Maria went to open it, but Beatrice waggled her finger at her, telling the girl something I could not hear. Maria seemed to understand that the letter was important, because she didn't bother opening it again. My mother smiled, then noticed that the girl was getting soaked by the rain. She said one more thing while giving Maria the white umbrella, before she disappeared in a flock of golden butterflies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_-Continued; Death the Kid's Point of View-_

I was shocked, astonished at what I had just saw. My mother had disappeared in a mere flock of golden butterflies. I wondered if I had the same ability if I were taught how to use the magic. _Interesting..._ I thought as I watched as the people from earlier, plus one servant, searched for Maria, only for the mother to find her holding the white umbrella. Rosa immediately apologized for earlier and hugged her daughter. They all went back inside considering the servant said it was time for supper.

My own stomach growled at the mention of food, which made me glad that gales from the storm were strong enough to hide the sound. I was so focused on my embarassment that I did not notice the sound of footsteps coming my way. What surprised me though was the arms that wrapped around my shoulders. I was vaguely aware that I was no longer being pelted by the cold rain, as a voice spoke into my ear, "I found you."

The voice was that of a female, and motherly. The arms unwrapped themselves, and I turned to face the person who snuck up on me. Only to come face-to-face with my mother, Beatrice.

She smiled, and held out her hand for me to grasp. Taking it, I was teleported with her to another realm, well off of the island. While merely a plain looking white room, I knew better than to deem it as the ordinary room.

Turning to my mother, I smiled, simply happy to see her. Although, I had yet to see what she did for fun, but I would not press the matter. Beatrice looked to me and immediately became flustered with what to say. "So, is this where you live?" I asked, hoping to start a conversation with her. "Yes, sort of, my room is a whole separate area. The room we are in right now is the viewing room."

Looking around, I didn't see how the room was called that when there was nothing showing. That is, until she pointed down. I understood then and there why it was called such, as the Ushiromiya family discussed some of the matters at hand. Like the letter given to Maria, as well as the umbrella. "They seemed to be in a panic. Now that the game is being set in motion, I wonder how Kinzo shall prevail." Beatrice said with a small laugh, "That bastard's summoning his only remaining family members to become sacrifices for the summoning he knew would revive me. Game's on, Kinzo. Will it be noir? or is it rouge? the gamble is yours."

Kinzo had planned all this? Why?

Well, my mother answered that for me. In total, that was eighteen people he was killing, or in his terms _"sacrificing"_, just to revive a woman who didn't even love him. "What a sick bastard." I sneered, disgusted by this man's actions. My mother laughed at my comment. She seemed to find genuine mirth out of the hurtful sentence, for she replied, "He wants the witch he made a deal with, so he could simply give back what I gave him. However, should the hidden gold be found, I am to forfeit not only the gold but my title as Golden Witch as well. Hence, I will play his little game. Doing so though, is going to require my acting insane, and commiting murder upon murder."

Looking at my mother, I could clearly tell that she most definately did not wish to do any of this. However, she had no choice in the matter. Kinzo never really gave her one in the first place. I think that when my father appeared before her for the first time, she decided that she didn't have to take his crap anymore. They fell in love with each other behind the man's back, and then I came along. "Hm, perhaps..." I said as if I were stating a fact, "This is his form of revenge against either you or Father."

Beatrice seemed to ponder it for a bit, before coming to the same conclusion. "How about we both play his game. I have a feeling that he won't see this coming at all..." I suggested. Her eyes seemed to glimmer with instantaneous rejection of the idea, but like Father, I wouldn't have it. I shot her glare that, if under normal circumstances, would have got me grounded.

"Your Father would have my head if he found out about what you're planning on doing." The Golden Witch seemed to sigh, "And do I even need to remind you that you're not yet an immortal?"

"How do you know that?!" I asked, exasperated.

"I listened in on you and your father talking about my rules. As of now, you're my responsibility, and if I ended up sending your father the corpse of his own son, then I don't think he'd be too pleased." she answered nonchantally


End file.
